Users utilize various types of database systems for data analysis. A multidimensional database system, with several multidimensional cubes, may be used for business-intelligence queries. A user may use data integration methods to combine different cubes to perform reporting. However, the selected data from the cubes may not be immediately apparent to the user as valid or invalid combinations of the selected data.